Dead or Alive: Company
by Mel-lodyc
Summary: Tina and Lisa call for a man to accompany them in one night.


Lisa and Tina were happy with their relationship.

Every time the wrestlers meet each other, the ladies spend their nights with passionate love. But even if what they were feeling for each other while making love was something that no man would make them both feel, both women start to miss the feel of having their womanhoods filled with something long and thick.

It was in their last encounter that Tina proposed the same thing Lisa has in her mind.

The Texan got the number of a certain agency that provides companions for special occasions, but they also offer companions for more intimate activities and called a companion for an activity that requires great stamina.

"Good. Would be a waste of time if we wait for him to recover to continue with us." Lisa commented after Tina explained. "Yeah. Let's hope to whoever they send for us tonight, be able to keep up with us." Tina said after her. The truth is the ladies are looking forward to a fun night and would kill the mood if the third party just become tired after the "first round".

Lisa was the one who chooses the place where they gonna spend the night. She chooses a modest hotel with a good view of the city. The room has just one window and the double bed has a circular form and was covered in red sheets. It seemed so comfy that the women didn't want to wait for their companion to arrive and laid in the comfy mattress half naked. Tina had under her clothes a black bra and matching panties while Lisa was wearing golden lingerie.

"How long he will take to arrive?" Tina complained after ten minutes waiting for him and as if he heard her complain, someone, knocked on the door. "It is open!" Lisa shout and the front door was open then closed. The person who entered the room was a man with short black hair and a small beard wearing a white shirt and jeans pants. He was with his hands on his pockets while walking into the room. When he notices who were his clients, his face showed surprise.

"About the time to you show up". Tina began. "A little longer and we were going to start without you".

"You are Robert, right?" Lisa asked the man who just nodded. "A man of few words, huh?

"Now, it seems that we are ready to begin but you not," Tina said as she was lying on the mattress resting her head in one of her arms.

"My partner paid worthy of a month in that place. So I hope we have not been deceived for your agency." Lisa stated leaning with her back against the mattress.

Robert nodded to Lisa and started to unbutton his shirt showing a well build chest. He removed his shoes kicking it on the room behind him making both women giggle at how he was excited for it. He proceeds removing his pants, showing that he was wearing a black thong. Robert has a well build body, a toned stomach, muscles not so big but not so small either. Both women licked their lips and purred after Robert exposed himself to the ladies.

"Not yet," Tina said. "Something still is missing." After the blonde finished her talk, she moved to the top of the Lisa and began to kiss her partner, caressing her thighs with one hand while the other caressed Lisa's cheek. Robert moved to the left of the bed for a better view of the two famous wrestlers making out, appreciating how their bodies rubbed against each other.

Tina sits down on Lisa's belly and put both index finger between the golden laces of Lisa's breasts and slowly start to remove them. Her tits were free for view much for Robert's delight. It got better when Tina starts to massage them as Lisa starts to moan and put both her hands in her thighs. Lisa moved her head to the left and notice what was missing as Tina said. Robert's cock becomes hard and freed itself from his thong, making Lisa wide her eyes in surprise.

"Oh my." She spoke without think. Tina looks to Robert as well and notices what make Lisa become so surprised. He sure was well packed for the night, both women were getting aroused just in thinking about his length inside their womanhood.

Even if she wanted to ride his member, Tina like some teasing, so she decides to tease Robert a little and keep playing with Lisa's bosoms. The lace Lisa was wearing started to get all wet with the feeling running through her from her breasts. It becomes stronger when the blonde starts to squeeze her nipples, what was already hard enough to the blonde grab with her fingers.

"Robert," Tina called the man in the room. "Her nipples are so hard right now." She said as pressed the index finger against one of them, making Lisa gasp. "They are begging to be sucked." The blonde moved to the side of the bed, giving Robert space to make his move against La Mariposa. He was in all four position, trapping the black wrestler's body between his arms and legs.

Robert starts by grabbing one of her breasts, kneading the flesh of her mound with a gentle touch.

"Hmmm..." Lisa moaned with lips and eyes closed. With her eyes closed, she did not saw Robert move down to her second breast and trap her nipple in his mouth. "Oh yes!" Lisa couldn't help but say it. She started to moan instantly, the sensation just was too much from the moment his lips wrapped around her nipple, but he just began. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh my god, yes!" Lisa spoke as her breasts were being sucked and her nipple was being licked, something Tina notices.

"He's sucking her breast and licking her nipple at the same time?" She thought to herself as Robert keep attacking Lisa. Wanting to use his member, Robert took off his thong letting his cock exposed. He ceased his move against Lisa's breasts and aimed his erection to her womanhood.

"Do it," Lisa asked.

He put his entire member inside her in one motion making the black woman gasp, then he starts his move. He pushed his cock in and out of Lisa's pussy, making her tits bounce at his movement. Tina watched the scene and felt her own womanhood start to get wet. She licked her own lips and start to please herself as Lisa was feeling the sensation she missed for so long, having herself be stuffed by a man. She enjoyed every second of the penetration and moaned as Robert keep with his move.

Suddenly Tina moved to the front of him, holding both her breasts and a seductive smile on her lips.

"Don't let me out of the fun. Suck me." She asked Robert and he complied, sucking Tina's nipple while fucking Lisa. Tina put one hand in the back of his head while her free hand still was holding her free breast. Robert gently bites her bosom making the blonde gasp. Lisa decides to make a move on her blonde partner, seizing the opportunity that Tina is distracted by the feeling of her nipples being sucked. She raised her head and let her tongue lick right in the middle of Tina's panties, right in the wet spot formed by the blonde's own juices. Tina gasped once felt they double teamwork against her, Lisa licking her pussy while Robert keeps sucking her nipple. His tongue played with the blonde's nipple as he keeps moving his hips to push his member inside of Lisa, both women were moaning while Robert groaned at the feeling in his penis.

Tina removed his head from her breast and kissed him, she then pushed him away from Lisa laid down above her lover, pressing her breasts against Lisa's.

"Fuck me," Tina said. "As you move your hips, I will massage Lisa's breasts with my own." While Lisa did not like to have the penis removed from her pussy, she liked Tina's idea. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist while Robert aimed his erection towards Tina's pussy and penetrated her. "Oh my!" Tina moaned.

As Tina said, every time Robert makes a push inside Tina, her body moved forward and her breasts pressed against Lisa's boobs. The rhythm Robert used was making both women moan in pleasure, Lisa felt herself being pressed against the mattress as Tina was pressed against her by Robert's pushes while Tina enjoyed the feeling in her breasts and pussy. She felt each push enter inside her so fast that she felt four pushes in just one second.

"Oh god! He is going so fast!" Tina loudly said. Lisa who was below her, smiled at her expression, showing delight and pleasure as the blonde screamed as she felt her pussy exploding from inside, burning as mass filled her inside.

"So good!" Tina shouts as cum shot inside her. With the blonde done Lisa rolled Tina off from her top to lay her on her side for the moment and sit up in the mattress and moved to Robert. She kissed him and pushed him down, standing on the top of him. Happy to see his penis still hard as nothing happened.

"My turn again," Lisa said before sit down in his penis, this time riding him like Tina would do if she did not lose consciousness, her thighs on either side of him, bouncing up and down, her ass going back and forth, up and down on his penis, loving the feeling of his large member inside her again. The money spends for Robert's company was well spent. She felt his strong hands hold her ass and helped her move into his dick.

"You naughty boy," Lisa said as her ass was being massaged.

Lisa bends her body and pressed her breasts against Robert's chest, still moving her hips together with him. Their faces were inches from each other, Lisa wanted to get closer and kiss him again, but he held her by her ass. She whimpers when feeling his fingers sunk in the soft skin of her ass, and the way her breasts were rubbing against his chest aroused her in a way that made her entire body weakening with pleasure. The feeling of something strong and hard pressing against her boobs was fantastic, and while she still enjoys feeling Tina's soft mounds press against hers, but feeling the chest of a man press against her soft boobs was something else.

Lisa gave a cry of surprise when suddenly, Robert rolled them down and laid Lisa on the back with him positioned above her. The movements of his hips did not cease, Lisa's breasts jumping up and down with every push from Robert. The black wrestler moaned continuously as Robert ravaged her pussy further until she felt her orgasm building inside her.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Lisa stated loudly and then, Robert groaned as her orgasm happened. The feeling started forming inside her pussy and went as fast as the sound through her body, and Lisa screamed not being able to resist the feeling. A second orgasm happened when she felt Robert cummed inside her, her eyes rolled on the back of her head not being able to resist the wonderful sensation. Once he was done cumming inside her body, Lisa laid down unmoving, breathing heavily while recovering from the huge orgasm she had undergone, but not on Tina's watch.

Lisa felt her lover's fingers caress her thighs with slow and gently moves, spreading her legs apart so La Mariposa's cum filled pussy was presented for the Texan. Tina licked her lips in anticipation, it has been a while since the last time she proved male cum, and she would take all she could while she can.

"Here comes babe." Tina declared before going down on Lisa's snatch, drawing another gasp from the black beauty.

She started with a quick lick, making Lisa threw her head and moan. Tina could taste the salt that lay on her slit as she cleaned Lisa's pussy with her tongue, rotating her tongue across the pussy lips, trailing it across her slit, making more moans came from Lisa as she took all the cum for herself.

"Tina! Oh, Tina!" Lisa moaned out when Tina gave small kisses into her pussy lips, driving the luchadora crazy. She just loved how Tina used her tongue in her pussy. Lisa focused on the ceiling while the sensation went through her body until Robert's smiling face come to her view, and approached her ready for a kiss.

Lisa's eyes widened.

"W-wait! If you kiss me, I will sure cum! I want to..." She wanted to keep feeling Tina's work in her pussy, but Robert's strong lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. This action was enough to throw her over the edge, and Lisa moaned in Robert's mouth while her womanly fluids splashed against Tina's smiling face, after that, the feeling she felt that time was too much even for her, and she lost consciousness.

Tina cleaned her face with her wrist as she turns to Robert, grabbing his still hard erection in her hand and jerking him off.

"More, I want more." Was all the blonde said before wrapping her lips around his penis to give him a blowjob. With the penis inside her mouth, she moved her head back and forth, taking the length like was something she did not eat make a long time. Her hands reach behind Robert and grabbed his ass to hold him in place. She soaked his penis with her spit as she sucked it hard, enjoying the pleased groans he was making because of her work on his member. She reached up and licked the head of his penis and massaged the rest of his member with her breasts, sliding up and down her jugs on his strong member.

She was surprised at how much hard still was after cum thrice, but she did not care as long she can have some of his manly juices.

She starts to move faster her head and rub more her breasts, desperately to make Robert cum and savor what was about to come.

Robert's groans were telling her that was close. One of her hands went to massage his balls as she went back to suck his penis. Finally, it came.

His cum come and Tina felt her mouth being filled with something hot and stick, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and finally releasing her mouth from his penis.

Tina starts to fell back but something holds her by her shoulders. The Texan was still conscious enough to turn her head to see Lisa holding her by her shoulders. Before Tina could say anything, Lisa leaned forward and captured the blonde's filled cum with a kiss. Their tongues collided in battle, Lisa trying to get as much cum as possible from Tina's mouth while Tina tried to keep as much cum for herself.

"_It is mine._" Lisa thought.

"_No, it is mine._" Tina thought as if she had read Lisa's mind. She tried to push Lisa away but she was determined to get some of the cum. With a good part of Robert's juices in her mouth, she tried to get away from Tina, but the blonde just leaned forward resuming the kiss. Lisa fell with her back on the mattress, and Tina pinned her down by her wrists.

The black woman tried to release herself from Tina, but the blonde just would not let her got, no until Robert's cum was back in her mouth. But as if they forget about their little battle for the white substance in their mouth, their kiss got more passionate, sharing the cum between their lips and moaning with pleasure.

This is what they wanted, what they desire, a man for them both. They gulped Robert's seed and parted their lips away with smiles.

They turned to Robert and thank him for his services, but their faces contorted in shock and surprise seeing his penis still hard as nothing happened.

* * *

Consciousness eventually returned for both wrestlers.

The first thing they saw was the ceiling and after a second after, they both felt the effect of the rough session of sex in their bodies.

Nipples aching, pussies burning, both their bodies covered with white spank, and completely exhausted.

"What a man..." Tina commented. Even moving her lips was a hard task for her.

"He fucked us brainless," Lisa commented turning her head to Tina.

"And when he does with one of us, he would start with the other seconds later," Tina said, remembering about how she was in all fours and being fucked in doggy style.

"At least he did not have you give him a tittyjob," Lisa commented while looking to her jugs. "They are still aching."

"And you know the worst part?" Tina asked drawing Lisa's attention. "I want to meet him again," Tina said with a smile.

"Me too," Lisa said after.

Seeing they would not move for a while, they both decide to went back to sleep, but not before moving their bodies so they could hug each other.

Was a bit hard but they managed it.

As they went back to sleep while their bodies were together, they thought about the next time they would hire Robert's services.


End file.
